The new cultivar, denominated ‘Fugachee’, is a new and distinct cultivar of apple, Malus domestica, ‘Borkh’, which was discovered in 2001 in Bridgeport, Wash. The original apple tree of my new variety was growing in a cultivated block of ‘Golden Delicious’ (non-patented) apple trees. The original tree is a seedling tree of unknown parentage. In September of 2001, the inventor noticed a single tree with fruit distinctly different from that of the other trees in the block. The inventor continued to observe this tree in 2002 and confirmed that it was a unique variety. In 2003, in Brewster, Wash. 20 to 25 buds from the original tree were budded onto Malling 26 (M26) (unpatented) rootstocks to asexually propagate this new cultivar. These trees first produced fruit in 2005 and were all identical to the original tree.